With the quick and significant growth of interest in function and control of free radicals in biology species, a tool to measure either the integrated production rates or the steady-state concentrations, and to visualize the spatial distribution has become a need. Compounds that can help visualize such free radicals would be extremely useful understanding the role free radicals may play in cellular processes, dysfunction, and disease.